


《流亡诗歌》第59章 Looking through My Dreams 翻阅我的梦（4）

by Mooner2666



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner2666/pseuds/Mooner2666





	《流亡诗歌》第59章 Looking through My Dreams 翻阅我的梦（4）

卢辛醒后，阿巴克卡找人来看了，说是伤口恢复得不错，再静养一段时间便可好完全了。即便这样，卢辛刚醒头几天仍是昏昏沉沉，醒醒睡睡的，兰斯搬来与他同住，说是要照顾他，其实只是想让他睁眼便能看见自己，不至于沉溺梦中的恐慌。

这日兰斯刚打了水进屋，发现草席上的卢辛垂着眼角、睁着黑眼珠看他，于是自然而然地掀开他的薄被：“醒了？今天换药，先擦擦身子。”说罢就熟练地将皮肤上已干的药剥了下来。

卢辛看着兰斯熟稔而仔细地擦拭他的躯体，想着从未在小叔面前这样大喇喇裸着大半个身体，不免有些拘谨，大气也不敢出，直到兰斯抬他的手：“胳膊抬起来，腋下也要擦。”

话音未落，卢辛早已羞透了脸，他从小就极不喜欢别人触碰自己，连洗澡也是独自一人洗，从不要仆人帮忙，而现在苦于身体创伤，竟只能狼狈不堪地要他娇贵的小叔伺候，转眼看兰斯一副泰然自若的样子，便知道他已不是第一次这么做了，不抬手臂倒显得自己忸怩似的。于是卢辛只得讪讪由他抬起胳膊，将脸转向另一边。

擦完了上身，卢辛正要松口气，却感到兰斯还要往下继续，手脚不能动，急得他摆了一下腰，甩开兰斯的手：“不……不用擦了。”

兰斯皱着眉按住他的腰：“扭什么扭，肋骨还断着呢。”转眼看着卢辛一脸急切的泛红脸蛋，眉梢不禁一挑，哂笑道：“之前昏迷时候早就全身上下给你擦遍了，这会儿害什么臊。”随后极轻的一句：“我也不放心让别人来。”

卢辛还待挣扎，兰斯却早摸透了他脾气，趁着他不注意将被单一裹就扔在一边，然而这一掀，兰斯倒是明白了为何卢辛抵死不让碰——只见他侄儿的裤|裆鼓鼓囊囊，小帐篷似的。

沉默了片刻。

兰斯若无其事地扒下他的裤子，开始剥他腿上的药，湿布一过，几日没有接触空气的皮肤变得敏感无比，迅速呈出颗粒状，卢辛感到兰斯将他的腿蜷起来擦拭里侧，忍不住瞥了一眼，霎时见到自己下|身那话儿直挺挺地翘立着，从上方的角度看，几乎要挨到兰斯的头发，不免喉头一动，紧紧闭上了眼，

如今这般狼狈的样子也叫他瞧过了。卢辛在虚晃的黑暗中感到些许荒谬，往日摄人心魄的春|梦成了真，他却一点也不欣愉，反而充斥着浓浓的羞耻感，仿佛最后一块遮羞布给扯开来，心里藏了许多年的那点欲望一下子暴露地干干净净，见了光便带了污秽之味。而揭开它的人却如此直白，如此不留情面，如此泰然自若，镇定得让卢辛惶恐：他会如何做？

答案无非两种情况，一种是不动声色假装没有看见，另一种是言语上哂笑两句——

卢辛浑身一激灵，猛地睁开眼，不可置信地望向下腹。

只见那冰冰凉的细软触感果然是来自他小叔的一只手，而此时这只手，这只曾捏着羽毛笔写下诗卷的手，这只曾牵着黑马缰绳的手，这只曾抚摸过数不清少女的胸脯的手，这只无数人渴望亲吻的手，正皮肉相贴在他隐秘的火热之物上，指头还颇具挑逗地捏了捏，捏得卢辛眼角发红，头脑发热。

那只手点捏几下后便极有规律地上下动作起来，手法不很巧妙，只是试探性地动着，远没有那些妓|馆里的男孩女孩做得好，可光想着这手的主人，卢辛就脑内一阵震颤，忍不住喘气出声，那手微微停了一停，再开始时便加快了速度。卢辛怀疑自己是烧糊涂了，才将春|梦误以为是现实，于是抬起脖颈去看兰斯，他小叔吊着受伤的右手，头发因未修剪长长了，脸颊比过去要凹陷一些——这若是梦，也太真实了。

他竟然这样做了。卢辛耽迷在不断攀升的快|感中稀里糊涂地想，我以为他会视而不见，至多嘲讽两句，可他竟然这样做了。预料中的狂喜并没有到来，反而被一股莫名的惴惴不安取代，卢辛来不及想他这样做的原因，就被一阵雷击般的高|潮侵袭了整个身体，他瞪大了眼睛望着天花板的茅草，巅峰的一瞬间晕眩中眼前闪过了些许画面：第一次撞见兰斯在深夜与女子接吻；玛格丽特·诺顿被圈在兰斯怀里；包间隔壁兰斯与女郎的调情声以及床架咯吱作响声。漫长的岁月被有关兰斯的记忆连成了一串，如今，卢辛自己也被串入其中。

他竟然这样做了。他把我当什么了？

兰斯倒是没料到卢辛这么快就射了他一手，净完手后正想再给卢辛仔仔细细擦拭一番，却被一只软绵绵的手挡住，抬头一看，见卢辛另一手肘挡着眼睛，满面潮红，口微张，一副情|欲未散的样子，心里不免动了一动。还要继续给卢辛擦身，却突然被钳住，那手软得很，抓他都在微微发抖：“……别闹了。”

浓重喑哑的鼻音，定是哭了。兰斯停下来，轻轻俯身将他遮在眼前的手肘拿开，果然他侄子两眼都红了，眼眶里蓄着泪，兰斯盯着他湿润的睫毛半晌，低低说道：“谁在闹？不高兴哭，高兴也哭；这是笃定什么？笃定我怕你的眼泪？”

卢辛哭得头脑昏沉，什么也没听清，光想着自己如此失态，而兰斯却还面不改色地说话，顿觉自己在他心中分量远不足撼动情绪，更加确定刚刚那一场不过又是他一个恶劣的玩笑，霎时眼泪更多，竟一下下抽嗒起来了。

兰斯眼见着他又淌出两行泪痕，连忙用手掌抹去，一面揉他的脑袋，一面等着卢辛慢慢停止啜泣，待到他终于耗光了体力又昏昏睡去时，才捻好被角叹道：“小猴子，小呆鹅。我拿你是一点办法都没有啦。”

*  
此后，二人的相处有些微妙，卢辛回想起小叔触碰他时，理智上偏向于只是他的一个玩笑，毕竟在公学之中，这种互帮的情况并不少见，况且他手脚还无法活动，也没有阻止的能力。然而那天兰斯面色严肃，丝毫不见玩笑意味，事后也没有再提起这一茬来取笑他——

不对，卢辛骤然蹙紧眉头，他那日能被取笑的地方可太多了，譬如死活不让兰斯脱裤子，莫名其妙掉眼泪，以及过于快速的时间……随便一项放在之前都能让他小叔笑话一整月，然而到现在为止，兰斯一句取笑的话也没有说。

是因为厌恶？尴尬？这些日子卢辛没少揣着小心思试探兰斯，从哼哼唧唧喊伤口疼，到娇气地说一个人睡不习惯，他小叔却无显出任何一点不耐烦，简直比从前更有求必应；从第一次哼唧伤口疼开始，兰斯就如临大敌地请了阿巴克卡来坐诊，急得几乎要把领主提上来，吓得卢辛再不敢乱嚎；后闻卢辛一个人睡不惯，便立刻将床铺拼在一起，又怕自己晚上睡觉压着他伤口，只肯缩在一角，觉也浅，常常一动弹就惊醒了，半夜起来给他找水喝。这样几日下来，卢辛自己倒先心疼得不得了，再不肯跟他同铺了。

若这样的表现并不算作厌恶的话，甚至比以往来看还亲昵了那么一些，卢辛却也不敢得寸进尺。这几日过去，他的手已恢复得差不多，能够使上力气了，一次见兰斯站在床头，想伸手揽他坐下，刚圈住腰，卢辛就感到对方僵了一僵，随即胳膊被放回原处，还额外得了一句叱责：“手放好，别乱动。”

卢辛觉得委屈，同时弄不清兰斯的心意，他觉得他小叔好像已经全然知晓了他的心思，也没有意料中的厌恶之情，按理说应该更亲密一些，却隐约感到兰斯若有若无地保持距离感，而每当他黯然地配合他时，兰斯又会急惶惶地上来嘘寒问暖，周到体贴到无以复加，倒越来越像个长辈。

他这是拿辈分挡我呢。卢辛忽然意识到。然而还不等感到失落，他便先大为光火了：从前这人从来没把自己当成个长辈，怎么遇到事就推辈分了？且明明是兰斯先来招惹他的，怎么他自己反倒成了畏首畏尾瞻前顾后的那个了？

此中道理一摸清后，卢辛只觉自己进了兰斯的无底坑，无声无息中就已被戏耍得摸不着头脑，更是恨不得立刻将人压在身下，冷静再三后，他先摒弃了之前的撒娇小把戏，想探探兰斯的真实想法。当然话不能直说，得绕着弯转。

于是在这日太阳落山后，二人躺在草席上，兰斯翘着腿扇着扇子，大敞着胸膛，一副夏日将要入眠的样子。而卢辛偏了偏头，往他小叔那边凑了凑，闻到熟悉的佛手柑甜味后终于开了口：  
“小叔真是菲茨杰拉德？”


End file.
